ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Sunglasses
Sunglasses or sun glasses are a form of protective eyewear designed primarily to prevent bright Sun light and high-energy visible light from damaging or discomforting the eyes. Lady Gaga enjoys a large variety of sunglasses, which ranges from retro to futuristic glasses. In many of her videos, as well as public appearances she can be seen wearing sunglasses. Just as with the hats and headpieces, so too, do her glasses play a large role in her overall image. During an interview, she mentioned that she couldn't even see through the glasses she was wearing that day. She was wearing them for the purpose of the outfit. While participating in an interview with Barbara Walters, she took off her sunglasses, however, she also mentioned that she doesn't often take off her sunglasses for interviews. 2008 TheFame CoverArtwork.png|Crystal Glasses (Haus of Gaga) IPod Glasses 02.jpg|IPod LCD Glasses (Haus of Gaga) S76.png|Mod. z76 Col. 852 (Versace) Samantha American Apparel.png|Samantha (AM Eyewear) Versace Mod 465-A Col 915.jpg|Mod 465/A Col 915 (Versace) Ray Ban.png|Wayfarers 2140 (Ray-Ban) Balenciaga 0006 S.png|0006/S (Balenciaga) Emilio Pucci 89850.png|89850 (Linda Farrow X Emilio Pucci) Oakley white-frogskin.jpg|Frogskin (Oakley) Christian_Dior_Glossy_1_Sunglasses_in_Black.jpg|Glossy 1 (Dior) TomFord-Ali.jpg|Ali TF221 01A (Tom Ford) Armani_Exchange_sunglasses.png|Armani Exchange FlipUp-Sunglasses-2008.jpg|??? 2008-Sunglasses-Brown.jpg|GG 2210/s (Gucci) versace-676-sunglasses.gif|Mod. Update 676 Col. 852 (Versace) Karl Lagerfeld KL603S-004 Sunglasses.jpg|(Karl Lagerfeld) Paloma Picasso 3728.jpg|3728 (Paloma Picasso) 2009 Fence Glasses.png|(Stevie Boi) Louis Vuitton Bindi Sunglasses.png|(Louis Vuitton) Tom Ford Alexandra.png|FT0118 Alexandra (Tom Ford) Jeremy Scott by Linda Farrow Sunglasses.png|(Linda Farrow X Jeremy Scott) File:Bad_Romance_Glasses.jpg|Champion/P 8TA (Carrera) Mark Jacobs Mask Glasses.png|Mask (Marc Jacobs) GagaRazorGlasses.png|Razor-Blade Glasses (Haus of Gaga) A Morir lace Sunglasses.png|Sioux Lace (A-morir) Goldwing.png|Goldwing DBGM (Alpina) Versace-mod.372 col.900 TO.jpg|Mod. 372/DM Col. 900 TO (Versace) D&G Butterfly.png|Butterfly (Dolce & Gabbana) Y-not (Oliver Goldsmith).png|Y-not (Oliver Goldsmith) Alexander Wang Spring 2010 Sunglasses.png|(Linda Farrow X Alexander Wang) Scott Wilson for Hussein Chalayan.png|Scott Wilson for Hussein Chalayan (Spring 2009) Josephine Dior.png|Josephine (Dior) Buttefly Prada.png|Butterfly (Prada) Linda Farrow for KTZ Sunglasses.png|(Linda Farrow X KTZ) Charles Anastase by Linda Farrow 4 C3 Sunglasses.png|(Linda Farrow X Charles Anastase) St. Peter for Olima.png|(St. Peter for Olima) 56-8171 jean paul gaultier.png|56-8171 (Jean Paul Gaultier) Ray-Ban 3016 Clubmaster Sunglasses.png|3016 Clubmaster (Ray-Ban) Fluro Geek Asos.png|Fluro Geek (ASOS) 2841 Gucci.png|2841 (Gucci) Prada PR 18IS Sunglasses.png|PR 18IS (Prada) Butterfly Frame Prada.png|(Prada) Grey Ant Status.png|Status (Grey Ant) Cover Over Driving Lenses.png|(Cover Over) Gianni Versace Mod 465A Col 915 Sunglasses.png|Mod 465/A Col 915 (Versace) Chanel Vintage Chain Sunglesses.png|01455 (Chanel) Versace 399 Sunglasses.png|Mod. 399 (Versace) Versace-R76.jpg|Mod. R76 Col. 852 (Versace) 372DM 900 (Versace).png|Mod. 372/DM Col. 852 (Versace) Kenneth Willardt 033.jpg|(Linda Farrow) Bless Spring Summer 2009 Chainmail sunglasses.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Bless) 2010 38632 145440505474690 100000262230415 349719 5913734 n.jpg|SHINE (Stevie Boi) Lady-gaga-glasses-2.gif|Half-Smoked Cigarette Glasses (Haus of Gaga) Chanel Comb Shades.jpg|“Comb” 04171 (Chanel) Yuri Romain Kremer.png|Yuri (Romain Kremer) Giorgio for Gaga TMB Mirror hat sunglasses.png|(Giorgio Armani) Armani Shades sketch.png|(Giorgio Armani) Cat Ears Mercura NYC.png|Cat Ears (Mercura NYC) Edeneyes Mykita Herr von Eden.png|Edeneyes (Mykita and Herr von Eden) Balmung.png|(Balmung) Claude Tom Ford.png|Claude (Tom Ford) Gianni Versace shades mod. 789.png|Model 789 (Versace) Wolfganga A-morir.png|Wolfgang (A-Morir) Hirotake Saka Chiho Omae..png|(Hirotake Sakai and Chiho Omae) Gianfranco Ferre Lollapalooza.png|Mod. 86 Col. 01 (Gianfranco Ferré) Sugarkane.png|Custom Sugarkane (Leandro Manuel Emede) Balenciaga.png|0071 (Balenciaga) FDR Tart Optical Enterprises.png|F.D.R. (Tart Optical Enterprises) Paloma Picasso 3729.png|3729 (Paloma Picasso) Oversize Clear Frame Sunglasses.png|6321/S 900 (T9) (YSL) Jane Mykita and Marios Schwab.png|Jane (Mykita and Marios Schwab) Chanel.png|01451 (Chanel) 02464 Chanel.png|02464 (Chanel) Balenciaga Round-Frame Acetate Sunglasses.jpg|(Balenciaga) 2011 Dinu bodiciu 1.jpg|Nasir Mazhar for Mugler JEAN PAUL GAULTIER Sunglasses Mod. 56-9272 Col. TORTOISE.png|Mod. 56-9272 Col. Tortoise (Jean Paul Gaultier) GL20.png|(Polaroid X Haus of Gaga) GFF 33 Gianfranco Ferre.png|GFF 16/S (Gianfranco Ferré) Incognito Pilot Maison Martin Margiela.png|Incognito Pilot (Maison Martin Margiela) Dr Goliath.png|Dr Shapiro Collection (Ultra Goliath 2) JUDA’z Stevie Boi.png|JUDA'z (Stevie Boi) Round Diabolo Lunettes Cartier.png|Round Diabolo Lunettes (Cartier) View 1961 Dejour.png|View 1961 (Dejour) Yves Saint Laurent 6507 Y505.png|6507 Y505 (Yves Saint Laurent) Gaga-judas-sunglasses-after-493x400.jpg|(Haus of Gaga) LAFONT.png|Twenty Limited Edition (Lafont) 568 Valentino.png|568 (Valentino) S99 Versace.png|S99 (Versace) T76 Versace.png|T76 (Versace) Madame0.png|Lattice and Tassel/Unicorns (Mercura) 5620 Porsche.png|5620 (Porsche) Charme 7089 426 Sunglesses.png|7089 426 (Charme) Porsche 5693.png|5693 (Porsche) Versace 402.png|402 (Versace) Christian Dior 2006 Sunglasses.jpg|2006 (Dior) Versace January J Sunglasses.png|January J - VE02120 (Versace) Persol-M253 .jpg|(Persol for Moschino) Valentino 544 Sunglasses.jpg|544 (Valentino) Kitty Joseph Perspex Sunglasses.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Kitty Joseph) Mary Ellen Matthews 005.jpg|(Dog) Versace-January-Jones-Eyewear-1.jpeg|(Versace) Lala.jpg|(Moo Piyasombatkul) Linda Farrow for Raf Simons.png|(Linda Farrow X Raf Simons) Linda Farrow for Dries Van Noten.png|(Linda Farrow X Dries Van Noten) Y&I-III-2.png|(Haus of Gaga) 1990s GIANFRANCO FERRE MOD.GFF 85-S GOLD 49-20.JPG|GFF 85 (Gianfranco Ferré) Concentric Geodesic Sundials-mercura-nyc.jpg|Concentric Geodesic Sundials (Mercura NYC) Gagamrrythenightbedazzler.jpg|Chelsea Twilight (Mercura NYC) Emmanuelle Khanh GP 1000.jpg|GP 1000 (Emmanuelle Khanh) Emmanuelle Khanh EK 8080.jpg|EK 8080 (Emmanuelle Khanh) Lanvin LV2114 Sunglasses.jpg|LV2114 (Lanvin) Selima Optique sunglasses Marry The Night.jpg|Onassis (Selima Optique) Emmanuel_Katsaros_Emma_Jane_Sunglasses_SS_2012.jpg|Emma Jane (Emmanuel Katsaros) Emmanuel_Katsaros_Lina_Sunglasses_SS_2012.jpg|Lina (Emmanuel Katsaros) Caviar Collection Ultra sunglasses.jpg|8230 (Caviar Collection Ultra) White Widow Sunettes.jpg|(Sunettes) Christian Dior D01 Vintage Sunglasses.jpg|D01 (Dior) VMA 2011 Jazz Promo 001.jpg|(Fendi) 2012 Linda Farrow for Prabal Gurung Spring 2012 Sunglasses.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Prabal Gurung) Everything Beautiful Is Born Of This Earth collection model 1521.jpg|1521 (Quayeyeware Australia) Thom Browne Fall Winter 2011 Sunglasses.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Thom Browne) RVS Palladium 002 Sunglasses.jpg|(RVS) Ksubi Spring Summer 2012 Rana Sunglasses.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Ksubi) Zoë Jordan Spring Summer 2012 Sunglasses.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Zoë Jordan) Oliver Goldsmith Uuksuu Sunglasses.jpg|(Oliver Goldsmith) Thierry Lasry Gyrolyte Sunglasses.jpg|(Steffie Christiaens for Thierry Lasry) Reference *Gaga Fashionland Category:Fashion